Father Rose
Father Rose (real name Toby Sharp) is a former Green Beret turned con artist/hitman. He is described as a man who wants "nothing but the money." Biography Military career Not much is known about Toby Sharp's early life, but it is known that he graduated college early, at the age of 17, got married at the age of 18, and enlisted in the military as a US Army sniper at the age of 20, serving in the 34th Infantry Division for about six years, before transferring to the Green Berets. He spent another six years in the Green Berets, before retiring due to unknown circumstances, and disappearing for about four years. Becoming a Con Artist In 2018, Toby abruptly resurfaced under the name Father Rose, a con artist who targeted primarily terrorist organizations and other con artists. He is also revealed to be the one who personally trained Isla Dawson, also known as the Queen of Con Artists. He was responsible for swindling multiple organizations, including (but not limited to) ISIS, the United Korean Confederacy, the Italian Mafia, the Russian Mafia, the Turkish Mafia, and even The Eternals. Becoming a hitman In 2019, Father Rose once again made headlines, this time as a hitman. He first came upon the world stage as a hitman when he publicly announced his responbility in the murder of a Venezuelan military officer found to have been making secret deals with The Eternals, a narco-terrorist group that took over the country of Venezuela following a violent coup. Alongside fellow hitman Deathshade, Father Rose wreaked havoc across tne countries of Colombia and Venezuela, racking up an impressive kill count of approximately 9,000 confirmed kills by 2023. He was most notably involved in teaming up with two other hitmen to take down The Eternals. During their mission, Father Rose and his comrades came across Edward Maglio and his own vigilante gang, known as the Righteous Crusaders, which had formed an alliance of their own against the Eternals. They fought each other at first, with the two factions initially mistaking each other as mercenaries hired by the cartel. However, they were eventually able to work out their differences and unite against a common enemy, which led to them successfully killing El Toro, the main head of The Eternals. By 2025, Father Rose had accumulated such a high kill record that The Eternals offered a bounty for anyone who could either kill Father Rose or capture him alive. All attempts to kill or capture him as of 2025 have failed. Personal details Personality Toby was known by all who met him to be a generally quiet individual, the only times where he was loud and rambunctious being when he killed people during assassination missions. When killing people, he was a cold and calculated individual, feeling near-total apathy for the people he killed (similar to another hitman). Despite this, he has a soft side: he cares greatly for children, evidenced by numerous instances where he saved young children from being murdered by The Eternals, and rescued young girls from human traffickers during his time killing prominent criminals in East Asia. It is implied that he had a daughter of his own, who died under unknown circumstances and Toby's soft spot for children took hold as a result of his daughter's death. Physical appearance Toby is a stocky man, known for his large physique. He has been described as a man who is as "strong as an ox" and possesses a face that looks as if it was "carved by angels." This charming yet intimidating fellow stands at 6'3" and weighs approximately 230 lbs. Skills and abilities Abilities *'Master marksman': Being a sniper in the US Army and the Green Berets, Father Rose has impressive marksman skills: he has been known to kill a target from over 100 meters. His sniping skills form part of the reason why his enemies fear him so much. *'Master assassin': Toby is quite trained in the art of killing: he is similar to "Deathshade" in that he is like a ghost: he can slip in and out of any area, kill his target, and vanish undetected before anyone can suspect anything. Numerous times, he has successfully assassinated his targets, only to disappear by the time the enemy can discover the body. To this day, nobody can figure out the secret behind Toby's success, though it is speculated that iti s because he is very good at staying stealthy. *'Master marital artist': Toby has used his firearms training, as well as his hand-to-hand combat training, to bear in numerous assassination missions. He currently employs a fighting style that incorporates moves from various martial arts, including (but not limited to) boxing, Muay Thai, MMA, Judo, Savate, Krav Maga, Jeet Kun Do, and Pencak Silat. Equipment Firearms *'Gerber Mark II Combat knife': This was the main close combat weapon for Toby during his time in the US Army and Green Berets. After leaving the military and becoming Father Rose, Toby replaced this weapon with the Boot Knife. *'Boot Knife': This weapon became Toby's new weapon of choice during his time as a hitman. *'Kimber Warrior': This was Toby's main sidearm during his time in the US Army and the Green Berets. *'Gerber Yari ll Tanto': Toby carried two of these knives during his time in the military. *'Throwing knives': Toby carries multiple throwing knives on himself in the event that he needs to make a quick and clean kill during a stealth operation. He usually hides these inside his coat. *'Glock 19': This pistol is usually stowed in the glove box of Toby's personal vehicle. *'Glock 17': Toby used this pistol both while in the military and while operating as a hitman under the name Father Rose. *'COP .357 Derringer': Toby carried this in one of his thigh holsters in the 2020s. *'Intratec TEC-38': This was another small gun that Toby carried in one of his thigh holsters, alongside the COP .357 Derringer, in the 2020s. *'Vz.61 Skorpion: '''Toby kept this submachine gun strapped to his back. *'Colt M4A1': '''Toby used this weapon as one of his signature close combat firearms. *'H&K M416 '''with '''grenade launcher: Toby used this firearm during a brutal massacre of hundreds of gunmen sent to kill him on orders from El Toro. He alter used the grenade launcher to blow up a sicario's house. *'M249 SAW': This light machinegun was used by Toby during a full blown assault on a human trafficking auction being held by The Eternals during the Venezuelan Civil War *'Milkor MGL': This grenade launcher was used to kick off an assault on a luxurious villa owned by La Plaga, one of the Eternals' most dangerous hitmen. *'Smith & Wesson M&P': This pistol was used during a firefight against cartel gunmen during a mission to blow up an underground cache of drugs owned by The Eternals. *'Heckler & Koch MP7A1': Father Rose used this submachine gun multiple times throughout his own war against The Eternals. *'Ithaca Stakeout': Father Rose used a variant of this shotgun customized to fire Dragon's Breath rounds during an assault on a drug lab owned by The Eternals. *'Heckler & Koch G36C': This weapon was confiscated from a slain Sicario once his own guns ran out of bullets and used during a rampage against The Eternals during a mission to save kidnapped girls from a human trafficking auction. *'Nemesis Arms Vanquish': This sniper rifle was used to assassinate Miguel Barrios, AKA El Cardinal. *'Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout: '''Father Rose used this sniper rifle, which was customized to fire explosive bullets, during an attempt to murder Lucho Cadaval. *'Knight's Armament SR-25: This sniper rifle is part of Father Rose's secret armory in one of his safehouses in Venezuela. *Barrett MRAD: This sniper rifle is part of Father Rose's secret armory in one of his safehouses in Venezuela. He also used this weapon during an attack on a motorcade during a mission to assassinate Alonzo Alvarado, AKA The Leopard. *'''Sledgehammer: This weapon was used to break into the residence of Emilia Guillén, whom he then kidnapped and tortured for information on Nadia Hurtado. Gallery Josh Brolin as Toby Sharp.jpg Toby Sharp in action.jpg Quotes Category:Characters Category:Alllies